petites fleurs se font cueillir
by parodyxofxlife
Summary: Et tout commenca par une balade près de la rivière... :O:O Ino/Saku en puissance xD


Ouais… Long oneshot Lemon Ino/Saku… Ça sort de ma têêêêêêêteee… o.0

C'est aussi mon premier Lemon alors, laissez-moi une chance.;)

( Les personnages de Naruto n'ont pas été créés par moi donc, par conséquent, ne m'appartiennent pas. )

La lueur claire du soleil Tombait doucement sur le village de Konoha. Près des rivières, les arbres étaient en fleur et mettaient magnifiquement en valeur les envoûtants paysages des endroits environnant. Les papillons et les oiseaux diffusaient l'amour aux quatre vents. Cet esprit magique et enchanteur n'épargnait personne, tous en était épris. Sakura, un peu plus sensible a cette ambiance de romance enivrante possédant chaque être, se sentait très fébrile. Son cœur battait la chamade à la seule idée de tenir la main de sa bien aimée, Ino.

Un beau matin, alors qu'il faisait chaud et que l'eau de la rivière était claire, la beauté du monde et la chaleur humide attirait à l'extérieur les âmes jeunes et incapables de rester cloîtrée. Sakura, la tête emplie de désires, se leva très tôt le matin, sachant Ino quelques peu insomniaque. Elle marcha tranquillement mais avec beaucoup d'impatience sur le chemin de sa maison, trop heureuse pour sentir la fatigue. Arrivée devant sa porte, elle frappa timidement… Ino répondit mais ne fit qu'entre ouvrir la porte. Sakura lui proposa une balade en direction de la rivière et lui tendit innocemment la main, hésitante. Sa retenue était tout simplement due à sa timidité naturelle mais aussi à la peur de poser un geste trop enfantin aux yeux de sa compagne. Ino sourit doucement et posa sa main dans celle de Sakura. Elle leva ses petits doigts frêles et pâles pour y déposer ses lèvres. Les pommettes de Sakura rougirent soudainement, lui faisant baisser la tête. Ino déposa le bout de ses doigts sous son menton pour lever son visage et plonger ses yeux dans les siens puis colla son front contre le sien en fermant ses paupières…

Après ce moment de douce affection, Sakura emboîta légèrement son coude dans celui d'Ino et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elles commencèrent a marcher vers le soleil levant en profitant de la sublime image qui leur était offerte par la rosée du matin qui étincelait sous le rose orangé de la lumière du jour. Enfin arrivées a la rivière, elles s'assirent sur un regroupement de pierres bien protégées à l'ombre d'un grand saule pleureur… Même si le soleil ne les atteignait pas directement, la chaleur les affectait quand même… Elles décidèrent donc de se baigner. Elles se dévêtirent rapidement pour ne garder que leurs sous-vêtements et plongèrent sans hésitation. L'eau était belle et étincelante, le moment était parfait. Si parfait, qu'on aurait cru le temps figé dans une période de bonheur et de paix qui semblait éternelle… Sakura, ayant un peu repris confience en ses gestes, se pencha sur Ino et effleura ses lèvres des siennes… Au même moment, un craquement se fit entendre dans un buisson. Ce bruit suspect interrompit brusquement ce baiser à peine commencé… Soudain, on vit Shikamaru sortir de la forêt… Les yeux d'Ino était pleins d'eau. Il s'agissait pour elles d'un premier geste publique en tant que couple… Elle n'était pas prête à ça. Elle repoussa Sakura froidement avec, dans les yeux, un dédain simulé et sorti de l'eau. Shikamaru tenta de la retenir, mais il était trop tard. Elle était déjà partie, sans même se retournée… Sans un regard… Il s'approcha alors de Sakura pour s'excuser… Elle lui donna son pardon mais lui demanda très rapidement de la laisser seule… Car la seule personne qui pouvait lui donner le réconfort dont elle avait besoin, disait-elle, avait honte d'elle… Il s'exécuta et parti aussitôt…

Après plusieurs heures de déprime, quand le froid devenait de plus en plus perçant, Sakura sorti de l'eau. Elle était déjà malade et n'avait rien pour ce couvrir… Ayant peur de rencontrer Ino sur son chemin, elle passa par une autre partie de la forêt pour le retour. En marchant, elle se sentait suivie. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois sans rien apercevoir. Mais soudain, sortant de nul part, un homme la plaqua contre un arbre violemment. Il menaçait sa gorge d'un long kunai la laissant impuissante. Il commença a déboutonner son petit haut rose bonbon pour y incérer sa main froide et sèche. Elle essayait de hurler, mais il ouvrait sa peau avec le kunai à chaque cris…

Pendant ce temps, chez Ino, c'était l'enfer. Elle était rongée par la peine, le remord, la honte… Ses parents s'inquiétaient pour elle… Ils avaient beau être délicats, elle refusait d'aborder le sujet de son malheur. Quand, tout à coup, on entendit cogner à la porte. C'était Shikamaru… Ino monta dans sa chambre, frustrée et honteuse… Il la suivit: « Ino… C'est ridicule! Il n'y a aucune honte à aimer différemment… Qu'est ce que tu penses?? Que tu n'es plus mon amie et que je vais le crier sur tous les toits?? Non… Tu seras toujours mon amie. Il n'y a rien qui changera ça… Surtout pas une chose aussi futile!» Ino éclata en sanglots… Elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras et pleura un certain moment… Puis Shikamaru la regarda et lui dit: « De toute façon, ce n'est pas une grosse surprise… J'ai toujours trouvé que vous alliez bien ensemble…» Elle sourit enfin et arrêta de pleurer…

Alors tu n'es venu que pour ça?? Me dire que j'était ton amie??» Dit-elle sur un ton ricaneur.

-Non… Je suis venu pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus sérieux… C'est Sakura. Elle n'est pas revenue ce soir chez elle. Je crois qu'elle est encore dans la forêt…

Ino se précipita sans même un mot et sortit dehors. Elle courait sans s'arrêter, sans soulier ni quoi que ce soit dans les pieds. Les longues herbes et les racines lacéraient ses jambes mais elle ne fronçait pas même un sourcil… Elle couru plus rapidement que jamais et arriva enfin à trouver Sakura, sur le sol, en sang, attaquée par un étranger sinistre et cruel… Ino Bondit de rage, en larme, et frappa d'un grand coup de pied l'assaillant de son amour qui fut mis K.O tout de suite. Elle pris son kunai et le planta violemment en son ventre en criant de désespoir… Elle se retourna vers Sakura, son visage était couvert de larmes et de terre. Elle possédait toujours son innocence, une chance. Mais son corps était faible et ensanglanté… Ino s'agenouilla près d'elle et s'excusa:« Ho mon dieu… Tous ça n'est que de ma faute! J'aurais du te dire… Te crier que je t'aimais! J'aurais du te garder dans mes bras pour que personne ne te fasse de mal… Et j'aurais du… j'aurais du… Nous exposer au monde entier. Qu'il voit à quel point je t'aime… je suis désolée, mon amour… Vraiment désolée… »

Elle prit sa main et l'enlaça de ses doigts puis on entendit Sakura gémir. Ino sourit et embrassa son poignet… Elle humidifia gentiment de sa langue les lèvres gercées et tailladées de Sakura et posa son corps contre le sien. Elle était froide et avait besoin d'être réchauffée. Ino déposa des baisers dans son cou et tout le long de son épaule et de son ventre. Quand ses lèvres frôlèrent le haut de la cuisse, Sakura prit tendrement sa main. Elle tira sur son bras avec faiblesse la faisant ainsi remonter le long de son corps, vers ses lèvres. Elle posa sa joue au creux de sa paume et l'embrassa sur le front. Ino répondit à ses embrassades une dernières fois avant d'étendre son visage sur sa poitrine bercée par le mouvement de ses seins au rythme de ses respirations. En voyant Ino pleine de regrets, Sakura versa une larme et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Ino ajusta son corps au sien puis l'embrassa sous la gorge et sur les lèvres. Elle la serra contre elle et se leva lentement. Elle pris Sakura dans ses bras et la recouvra d'une veste de laine qu'elle portait sur elle. Sakura entoura son cou de ses bras et ferma les yeux. Quand elles furent revenues chez Ino, ses parents dormaient. Elle transporta Sakura dans sa chambre pour qu'elle prenne une douche et enfile des habits chauds. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Ino l'attendait impatiemment dans le lit. Sakura alla la rejoindre et se glissa sous la couverture, délicate. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser : « Et si tes parents ou quelqu'un d'autre nous voyait… »

Je ne laisserai plus personne nous séparer… et encore moins la honte ou la peur. Je te garderai dans mes bras, quoi qu'il arrive.

Nous n'aurons plus peur de la lumière maintenant??

- Non… Plus jamais…

Elle la regarda tendrement puis l'embrassa langoureusement… Elle la serra contre elle, lui caressant doucement les épaules… Sa main ferme mais attentionnée se frayait un chemin sur son corps fragile de jeune fille… Un frisson chaud et réconfortant parcoura entièrement leurs corps faisant naître des petits spasmes d'excitation dans tout les recoins de leurs êtres… Ses légers doigts quelque peu baladeurs arrêtèrent leur route sous sa cuisse gauche, près du genoux. Elle releva lentement sa jambe vers leurs visages… Leurs lèvres avaient l'air inséparables à un tel point, que leurs langues donnaient l'impression de danser la valse d'une musique bohème. Elles se distancèrent enfin lorsque Ino fit voyager sa bouche sur la poitrine de sa douce. Elle voulait connaître toutes les sinuosités du corps de cet être si cher à son cœur. Tout en apposant au cou de Sakura un baiser long et continue, Ino l'allégea du peu de vêtements qu'elle lui avait prêté… Soudainement, contre toutes attentes, Sakura saisit son poignet et la renversa sur le lit pour ainsi inverser les rôles… À peine quelques secondes plus tard, tous les vêtements d'Ino étaient déjà sur le sol. À cet instant, les baisers de la jeune femme paressant si douce étaient plus fougueux que personne n'aurait pu l'imaginer… La grande blonde resta paralysée par ce geste inattendu, mais trouva quand même la force de répondre à ses caresses. L'innocente rose chatouillait de sa langue le corps de sa promise qui s'agrippait à sa nuque, se donnant entièrement à elle. Elle murmura longuement son nom à son oreille, ce qui ne fit que confirmer son désir. La fleur de cerisier arpenta la fine taille puis les hanche de sa partenaire. Ses doigts élancés approchaient de son bas-ventre, ce qui la fit gémir légèrement. Elle était prête à l'intrusion, qui fut quelque peu douloureuse. Mais, le mal s'estompa rapidement pour laisser place au plaisir. Étrangement, le rythme étonnement rapide de Sakura lui convenait parfaitement. Les allées et venues de son amour à l'intérieur d'elle lui faisaient perdre tous ses moyens. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, se foutant de réveiller qui que ce soit. La vitesse frénétique à laquelle courait ce sentiment de bien être dans son corps engourdissait graduellement ses membres ne lui laissant comme seule sensibilité ce plaisir charnel. Son ange rose se mouvait entre ses jambes de manière ;a lui faire perdre la tête. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Chaque mouvement de Sakura était parfaitement coordonné. Elle se rapprochait de l'ultime frisson à chaque seconde. Elle l'atteignit en lâchant un cris qui fut très doux aux oreilles de sa compagne. Ne pouvant pas en supporter plus, elle se libéra de l'emprise de celle à qui elle venais de s'offrir. Elles tombèrent toutes deux épuisées sur le lit et s'étreignirent amoureusement. La nuit passa lentement et les faveurs données furent rendues.

Quand le soleil se leva, à peine quelques heures après qu'elles soient assoupies, Ino ouvrait déjà les yeux. Elle avait l'habitude de se lever tôt pour s'occuper des fleurs dans la boutique. Mais, ce matin là, la seule fleur dont elle allait prendre soin était étendue là, près d'elle. Elle dévorait son sommeil du regard. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce corps si parfait lui appartenait désormais. À cette pensée, des larmes invisibles coulèrent sur sa joue et vinrent s'écraser sur le visage de sa fleur endormie sur ses genoux, ce qui la réveilla involontairement. On entendit alors sa voix encore endormie dire : « Pourquoi pleure-tu, mon amour?? » Ino regarda dans ses yeux inquiets et commença à sangloter plus profondément. Sakura resserra son étreinte puis s'empara de ses lèvres mais cette fois, pour la rassurer. Ino tira sur sa taille pour la rapprocher d'elle. Le baiser fut ensuite rompu et les larmes, asséchées…

La lueur claire du soleil Tombait doucement sur le village de Konoha. Près des rivières, les arbres étaient en fleur et mettaient magnifiquement en valeur les envoûtants paysages des endroits environnant. Les papillons et les oiseaux diffusaient l'amour aux quatre vents. Cet esprit magique et enchanteur n'épargnait personne, tous en était épris. Sakura, un peu plus sensible a cette ambiance de romance enivrante possédant chaque être, se sentait très fébrile. Son cœur battait la chamade à la seule idée de tenir la main de sa bien aimée, Ino. Son souhait fut exaucé puisque, aujourd'hui, elles devraient recommencer cette balade vers la rivière… Espérons que, cette fois-ci, ça finira un peu plus sagement. ;)


End file.
